Mizuki
by yuki-san3
Summary: Recueil de Oneshot sur le personnage de Mizuki Toji. L'ordre des OS n'est pas chronologique
1. Regrets

**Titre :** Regrets  
**Rating :** G  
**Timeline :** Pendant que Mizuki était en prison, avant les épisodes HS de l'anime.  
**A/N :** Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai tant de mal à faire des drabbles ?

* * *

Est-ce que je regrette ?

Je ne sais pas… Je ne crois pas.

J'ai été enfermé dans cette prison pour avoir tenté de dérober un rouleau contenant des sorts interdits… Pour Orochimaru… Pour l'ennemi du village de Konoha…

Est-ce que je regrette ?

Non… Je ne regrette pas.

J'en suis sûr.

Pourtant, lorsque je revois le visage d'Iruka dans mes souvenirs, lorsque je me souviens des compagnons d'armes que j'avais, ces gens qui étais censés être mes camarades…

…Quand j'y repense, je me dis que je devrais avoir des remords, me sentir coupable de leur avoir tourné le dos pour chercher la puissance hors du village. Pour partir en quête de pouvoir au détriment de ce village où j'ai grandit, où j'ai vécut, où j'ai dormit, rit, aimé, pour lequel je me suis battu il fut un temps.

Je suppose que je devrais me sentir coupable de les avoir trahi. D'avoir menti à Umino. D'avoir menti à cet homme, ce garçon… cet ami.

C'était une amitié sincère je crois. Il m'appréciait parce que j'étais là pour le réconforter les jours de déprime. Je l'appréciais parce que… Il était là. C'était un enfant malheureux mais populaire, il aurait pu aller chialer chez n'importe qui, mais il m'avait choisit moi.

Une amitié sincère.

Que j'ai brisé.

Est-ce que je regrette ?

Non, je n'ai aucun regret.

Car je suis un traître, oui, je le suis.

Mais on ne trahit pas une amitié. Au pire on la rompt.

Je n'ai pas trahi un ami, j'ai trahi un village.

Et parce qu'un village, des idéaux, c'est tellement plus impersonnel qu'une relation de confiance, je n'ai aucun regret à avoir. J'ai joué la comédie pour un village entier, Iruka n'en est qu'une infime partie…

On peut fermer les yeux sur les détails.

Est-ce que…

… Non, je ne regrette pas.

Pardon, Iruka. Mais je ne regrette pas.

* * *


	2. Laisser aller

**Titre :** Laisser aller **  
Rating : **G **  
Warning/s :** Spoilers pour les épisodes de l'anime concernant Mizuki (ep147) **  
A/N :** Arg, trop long pour être une drabble u.u dommage. Le but était de faire un peu d'interaction de perso (plus spécifiquement on m'a demandé du Tsubaki choupi et Mizuki beaucoup moins choupi avec Iruka dans le tas)

* * *

La lumière grisâtre d'un jour de pluie. L'odeur aseptisée de l'hôpital. L'odeur de terre mouillée venant de l'extérieur. La fenêtre était ouverte. Il y avait un vase dont les fleurs venaient d'être changées, un lit défait, une couverture bleue ; seule tâches de couleur dans le blanc perle de la chambre d'hôpital où tant de patients étaient déjà passés. Le blanc cassé du sol sur lequel tant de gens inquiets avaient marché.

On avait beau être en milieu de journée il avait fallut allumer la lumière pour ne pas être plongé dans la pénombre.

Une chaise roulante était tournée vers l'extérieur. Dans la chaise un homme était assis, prostré, fixant le ciel orageux où les nuages ne cessaient de s'amonceler et de déverser leur eau sur terre.

« Mizuki… »

Pas de réaction. Mizuki continua de contempler l'horizon, les yeux vagues, lointains.

La femme brune inspira profondément pour ne pas se laisser envahir par le désespoir. Lentement elle s'approcha du fauteuil puis s'accroupit à côté. Elle observa le visage de Mizuki, cherchant quelque chose… Quoi donc ?

« Tōji… » Murmura-t-elle.

Toujours pas de réponse. Doucement elle passa sa main sur les traits de l'homme si diminué désormais.

Cette _chose_ qu'il avait avalée, lui avait complètement détraqué le corps. Il gardait des marques sombres sur sa peau, des cicatrices là où le gonflement des muscles avait été tel que sa peau s'était déchirée… Et ces rides, ces rides de vieillard sur ce visage. Le visage d'un homme qui n'avait même pas trente ans et en paraissait soixante.

Mais il guérissait… lentement...

« Tsubaki… » Sa voix était rauque, caverneuse.

Elle s'approcha un peu plus et posa sa main sur sa joue avec tendresse.

« Oui ? »

« Dégage. »

Elle retira sa main comme elle avait été brûlée et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer. Mizuki continua à fixer l'horizon. Peut-être qu'il y avait des réponses là-bas, au loin.

Pourquoi était-il parti ? Pourquoi la détestait-il tant ? Pourquoi avoir trahi ? Pourquoi, pourquoi ?

L'horizon, le ciel, la pluie… Ils devaient se moquer de ça, ils devaient se dire qu'elle avait l'air si stupide et fragile là, à pleurer à genoux près du fauteuil roulant où restait l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Elle sécha ses larmes et posa sa main sur celle de l'homme aux cheveux gris. D'un gris qu'elle avait toujours trouvé si beau…

« S'il te plaît, Tōji, reviens-moi. Tu vas guérir, tu pourras avoir une vie normale, nous pourrons être ensemble, vivre… être heureux… » Mais pourquoi était-ce si difficile d'y croire ?

Le bonheur ensemble… Le bonheur sans lui… Les deux semblaient si ridicules, tellement hors de portée…

Elle sentit la main de Mizuki se crisper sous ses doigts fins. Quelques larmes de plus roulèrent sur ses joues.

Mais pourquoi était-ce si dur de faire face à la réalité ? Pourquoi était-ce si difficile de comprendre que Mizuki était trop loin ?

« Tu es si loin de moi maintenant Mizuki… » Elle étouffa un sanglot mais continua. « Que dois-je faire pour que tu redeviennes le beau jeune homme dont je suis tombée amoureuse ? » Elle tendit la main vers les cheveux gris et les caressa lentement. « Que nous est-il arrivé ? » Finit-elle dans un murmure.

Mais il se murait dans son silence. L'homme qu'elle avait toujours aimé, il était trop loin, enfermé dans sa tour d'ivoire, dans la prison de son esprit. Enfermé dans sa contemplation de l'horizon. Dans la haine, la rancœur, le dégoût d'avoir perdu, d'avoir espéré, d'avoir tout tenté pour ne rien gagner.

Pour tout perdre.

Tout.

« Tsubaki. » Même avec cette nouvelle voix, il arrivait à prononcer son nom de la plus belle manière qui soit. Jamais personne n'avait réussi à prononcer son nom comme lui le faisait.

Elle leva les yeux vers ceux si bleus de Mizuki. Si bleus…

« Je ne veux plus te voir. »

Mais regardant ailleurs. Ne la voyant pas.

Une larme. Elle comprit…

Deux larmes.

Elle comprit que rien ne leur était arrivé. Qu'il était juste partit mais que cela n'avait rien à voir avec elle. Qu'il ne la détestait pas mais qu'elle était juste là.

Qu'elle était là et que ça suffisait à lui rappeler tout ce qu'il avait perdu, tout ce qui ne serait plus…

Qu'elle était là et que c'était trop, ou pas assez, des souvenirs de jours heureux et révolus, des promesses d'avenirs radieux et mort-nés…

Elle comprit qu'elle aussi, en restant dans cette chambre, à l'observer, à s'inquiéter, elle ne faisait qu'espérer en vain. Qu'ils auraient pu s'aimer tant qu'ils le voulaient, les murs construits étaient maintenant trop épais, trop solides pour être détruits.

« Dis-moi… dis-moi, Mizuki… Pitié dis-moi que tout n'est pas perdu ! »

Mais aucune réponse ne vint.

Alors Tsubaki fit ce qu'elle avait voulut faire depuis longtemps.

Elle pleura, pleura la mort de son amour, pleura la mort du Mizuki Tōji qui lui avait sourit il y a si longtemps, qui lui avait demandé de rester avec lui pour l'éternité, qui lui avait promis son cœur… Elle tenta vainement de faire son deuil.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement mais ni Mizuki, ni Tsubaki ne se retournèrent pour voir qui était entré.

Des larmes silencieuses et une pluie battante.

Le visiteur s'approcha et déposa l'unique fleur qu'il avait apportée dans le vase. De la bétoine, symbole de l'amitié inaltérable… Car au milieu de toutes ces choses détruites, au milieu des ruines, Iruka espérait quand même qu'il subsiste encore un peu de cet homme en qui il avait eu confiance.

Et parce qu'il voulait se prouver qu'il était capable d'oublier, capable de pardonner, capable de laisser aller et de tendre à nouveau la main à celui qui fut son ami.

Parce qu'il se sentait responsable, parce qu'il savait qu'il aurait dû s'en rendre compte. Et qu'il devait autant pardonner que se faire pardonner.

Et la pluie frappait les vitres de la chambre si blanche. Les nuages s'amoncelaient dans le ciel et la terre continuait de tourner se moquant bien de ces gens incapables de laisser aller leurs espoirs déçus…

* * *


End file.
